memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Fitzpatrick (Crewman)
Crewman Fitzpatrick was a 24th century Starfleet crewman assigned to the command division aboard the under Captain Kathryn Janeway. Fitzpatrick became stranded in the Delta Quadrant along with the rest of the crew of Voyager in 2371. Fitzpatrick was among the crewmembers who were transported onto the Caretaker's array and scanned the region at Captain's orders. ( ) He was working on the aft station of the bridge when Voyager tried to contact the "other ship", not knowing that this ship was a reflection of itself ( ) and when the ship discovered a Class M planet in a red dwarf system. ( ) He was among the crewmembers who beamed down to Sikaris for a shore leave and joined a female Sikarian at the evening arrangement. ( ) Fitzpatrick was on duty on the bridge and working on an aft station when Voyager received a distress call from a Kazon-Nistrim ship. ( ) He visited the mess hall when a non-corporeal being took over the control of the ship and brought Voyager into a nebula ( ) and when Neelix presented Tuvok his "plomeek soup à lá Neelix". ( ) He visited the mess hall and was surprised by Chakotay's reaction about the dispute with Kenneth Dalby. Later that day he had a drink with a fellow crewmember in the sciences division, from which Chell took the drink when he passed the mess hall on his run through the ship. ( ) Fitzpatrick worked on the bridge when an away team led by Captain Janeway found the 37's and Commander Chakotay informed them that several life signs approached their location. Later he was among the crewmembers in the mess hall who chatted with the 37's. ( ) Holding the rank of an ensign in 2372, he played the boatswain's whistle on the funeral for Crewman Kurt Bendera in the mess hall. ( ) Fitzpatrick was among the Starfleet officers who took part in the bets of Tom Paris' Radiogenic Sweepstakes. He was present on the holodeck at Chez Sandrine's when Commander Chakotay stopped the bets. ( ) He was on duty on the bridge when Captain Janeway ordered red alert and Voyager lost warp drive. He remained on his aft console during the Kazon attack of the ship. ( ) Fitzpatrick passed Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay on their way to the transporter room in 2372 when they welcomed First Prelate Alcia. ( ) When the crew was marooned on Hanon IV, Fitzpatrick was a member of the team which tried to get Kes and Neelix back to the ship. They were successful and he survived the ensuing fight against the natives and the attack of the land eel. ( ) He served on the bridge when Voyager discovered a class 17 nebula in 2373 ( ) and passed Commander Chakotay in a corridor when the Commander ordered The Doctor to prepare Kes for a transport. ( ) In 2374, Fitzpatrick received a letter from home, handed out by Neelix in the mess hall, that had been transmitted from the Alpha Quadrant over the Hirogen communications network. ( ) The same year he passed Captain Janeway in a corridor and seemed excited by the news from Starfleet which were actually a trap created by Arturis. ( ) His bio-mimetic copy was present in the mess hall of the bio-mimetic copy of Voyager during the marriage feast of B'Elanna Torres and Tom Paris. ( ) He was in a coma in sickbay on a makeshift cot together with Tabor, Jor, Yosa and other Maquis crewmembers. ( ) In other time line, appears in the mess hall using range provisional, on a makeshift cot together with a Tuvok and other crews. ( ) Further appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** de:Fitzpatrick (Crewman) Fitzpatrick Fitzpatrick Fitzpatrick